I'm not in Arendelle anymore
by Tempsqa
Summary: Elsa runs away from Arendelle to the north mountain, but what happens when the north mountain takes her over the rainbow? based a yearish after 'I want to see you be brave' but this is not part of the series since Dorothy Gale isn't in it. My first crossover, please R
1. North mountain

**I deleted 'My Emerald' (a story I started if you didn't read it) because I didn't like it so I'm going to rerespond to my lovely reviews on the last chapter of 'Secrets'**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: I'm glad you liked the story :D it's reviews like yours that I love and look forward to reading so thank you 3 **

**NiatheWickedLover: Let's all just go kill Frex, problem solved hehe**

**Now, this is my first crossover fic and like at first I felt bad about it (I don't know why, felt like I was letting you guys down for some reason?) but 'Lunar Sunsets' convinced me to go ahead with it :D so, um, I hope you guys like it :)**

Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel. Oh what was the point anymore? All of Arendelle knew that she was a freak! Elsa walked up the north mountain, tears in her eyes trying to choke back sobs. At least Anna was happy now, her and Hans would marry, she didn't think their marriage would last long having just met; but she could be wrong. She reached the top of the mountain and sat, holding her knees to her chest tears falling from her eyes "Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Elsa screamed and a rumbling was heard behind her, snow tumbled around her and swept her down the mountain.

...

She woke in a warm bed in a strange place, the door creaked open "Oh good, you're up" a young woman with green skin said looking at her, Elsa burrowed her brow a little and the girl smiled "I had a feeling you weren't from Oz" she chuckled "Let me introduce myself; I'm Elphaba; Sorceress of Oz slash Princess of the Vinkus slash former Wicked Witch" she said making air marks at the title Wicked Witch.

"Uh, I'm Elsa" she said trying to calm herself down "Former queen of Arendelle"

"Former?" Elphaba asked, confused

"Uh, well, when I was younger I was the cause of some harm to my little sister" tears began to prick Elsa's eyes "ever since then my parents kept me secluded, they got me to hide my powers, especially from Anna. But at my coronation, I got scared and everyone found out, I was forced out or else I would of been their prisoner"

Elphaba's eyes were wide and she let out a chuckle "Oz, I'm sorry, it's just scary how alike our stories are!" she felt bad for laughing and sat on the end of Elsa's bed "but don't worry, magic isn't feared here in Oz" Elphaba smiled "Oh and by the way, we put your friend in the freezer"

"My friend?"

...

The handle of the freezer clanged open and Elsa walked inside, flicking on the light switch

"Hi!" said a small snowman sitting on the ground "I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

"Olaf?" she said, remembering back to before she had harmed Anna

"You built me, remember?" Olaf's eyes were full of innocence

"And you're alive?"

"I-I think so?" Elsa launched at the snowman and threw her arms around him

"I love you Olaf!"

...

Elphaba lead Elsa to the dinner table "Everybody, this is Elsa; she's from Arendelle" she said with a smile

Everyone smiled at Elsa "Come, join us for dinner" said a friendly man, he looked like he was the oldest at the table but he wasn't exactly old, Elsa sat in a chair that had been placed beside Elphaba "I'm Oscar" the man continued "Elphaba's father and 'The Wizard of Oz'"

"Nice to meet you Mr Wizard" Elsa spoke with respect

"Oh please, it's Oscar!"

"And my name's Glinda!" a blonde headed perky girl said "this is my husband Boq" the man beside Glinda began beaming as she said the word husband

"My name's Brr!" came the next voice "I used to be really scare of everything but then the shadow man tried to harm the tiny humans and I roared at him because I love the tiny humans and then the shadow man left and I wasn't scared anymore!" Elsa's eyes widened and she looked over to Elphaba, highly confused

Elphaba giggled "Well, you already know who I am" she said with a smile "this is my husband Fiyero and these are our three bundles of joy; Liir, Melena and Dorothy, or as Brr calls them 'the tiny humans'"

Elsa chuckled a little, everybody at the table all had their little quirks but they all seemed to get along really well, she had a feeling she was going to like it here.


	2. Powers

**Lunar Sunsets: Hehehe thanks sweet :) petition to rename babies tiny humans? I think yes ;)**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Haha, not quite :P Uh, I don't know yet actually, I don't know who I'd pair her with :/**

**Thank you for your review Doglover645 :)**

**I'm sorry if all of this chapter is useless rambles, my brain is not working today**

"Hey Elsa! you in there?" Elphaba's voice came from the door of Elsa's bedroom

Elsa dried a few tears that had escaped her eyes "Y-yeah, come on in"

Elphaba walked in and saw how red Elsa's eyes were, she sat on her bed next to her "Hey, what's wrong?"

"It's just- It's the anniversary of my parents death today" Elsa said, tears beginning to fall down her face once more

"Oh Oz! I'm so sorry Elsa! I know how you feel though; my mothers death anniversary was just last week, and in a few weeks I'll have to go through it again" Elsa looked up at her, confused "uh, my mother died twice, long story, don't worry!"

Elsa chuckled although still teary eyed "The thing that cheers me up about this place" she began "Is that I'm not the only strange one" she giggled and wiped her eyes

"Oz, isn't that the truth!" Elphaba let out a little giggle too "there used to be more craziness though, believe it or not, there was a young girl; Dorothy Gale, she wasn't from Oz, just like you I suppose"

"Well, what happened to her?" Elsa asked

"Um, it's a long story, but in short; she died"

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn-"

"Hey hey hey" Elphaba said trying to calm her down "it's okay!" the pair sat silently for a while until Elphaba piped up "Hey Elsa, can I see your powers?"

...

Oscar tapped on the ballroom door "What are you two doing in there?" he asked, he turned the handle of the door and pushed "Sweet Oz" the ballroom was covered with ice and Elphaba and Elsa were having a snowball fight

"Oh" Elphaba said ducking "Hi dad!"

"How in Oz?" Oscar spoke, looking around the room absolutely stunned

"Elsa has powers" Elphaba said, turning her attention away from the snowball fight "I kind of forgot to mention that" _thwack_ a snowball hit Elphaba's cheek "Why you little!" she giggled gathering up snow and hurling it towards Elsa

"Heh! you _missed_!"

"Uh, um, yeah, have fun girls"

...

It was the triplets second birthday and many preparations were being made

Glinda and Boq were arguing about the colour scheme "This is mostly pink!"_  
_

"Well, the triplets are _mostly _girls!"

Oscar and Fiyero were running around sorting out table arrangements and party games

and Elphaba and Elsa were dressing the triplets;

"That's my little boy looking super smart" Elphaba said booping his nose and making him giggle, "Hey Elsa, could you bring Dorothy over here?"

"Sure" Elsa said smiling at her new friend, she turned to the two baby girls playing with their lego on the mat "Uh..."

"The one with the flower shaped birthmark on her head!" Elphaba giggled seeing Elsa's confusion

Elsa lifted Dorothy onto her hip and carried her to Elphaba "Your children are all so beautiful" Elsa gushed propping Dorothy down

"Thank you" Elphaba giggled "and not a single one green!" she said with a fist pump

"I think your skin colour is beautiful" Elsa said with a smile

"Thank you" Elphaba said returning the smile

...

"Happy birthday to you" Elphaba sang trying to get the others to join in "Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear..." the guests attempted to say all three childrens names really fast while Brr just said tiny humans "Happy birthday to yooooouuuu!" everybody cheered, a laugh was heard when the cake was placed on the table "Happy Birthday Tiny Humans" Elphaba's fault for letting Brr bake she supposed

"Everyone, tuck in!"

**Both of my fics are short today, sorry, emotionally exhausted and can't think, I had to add the cake bit in though although it has no relevance :D**


	3. Baby sitter

**The Wizard Of Wicked: I'm glad you liked that scene so much haha :) yeah Oscar is so casual about it for just having found out that Elsa had powers and all haha :P**

**Lunar Sunsets: Aw, you're too kind :) hehehe I love how much people love 'Tiny Humans'**

**I'm sorry this is a late update but I was in a pretty horrible mood yesterday and today has been a rollercoaster too so... on the up side; I got my writing thingy back from my english teacher today and he had written at the bottom that it was best in the class! :3 Oh, and I get to go on my drama trip that's coming up soon now :D yay, back to the city where I experienced the magic of Wicked! anyway, enough rambling and on with the chapter! :D**

Elsa sat on the couch and watched the triplets happily eating the snow cones she had made for them, on the floor. She was babysitting for Elphaba and Fiyero, it was their anniversary and they had gone to the restaurant that Fiyero had engaged to Elphaba at.

"How do you like your snow cones?" Elsa asked the triplets

"They're really yummy! thank you, Lisa!" Liir said

"Yeah, thank you!" the girls chimed in

Elsa giggled at the children's inability to say her name, she heard a cart pull up outside "Quickly!" Elsa said "grab your snow cones and run to your rooms before your mummy and daddy see you!" the triplets ran off with their frozen desserts giggling, they just managed to get out of view before Elphaba walked in with Fiyero in tow "Good night?" Elsa asked with a grin

"It was great" Elphaba said with a smile "definitely better than the first time we went. Well, ye know, besides the fact that Yero engaged last time. How were the kids? did they make much fuss about going to bed?"

"Uh, nope!" Elsa said with a cheeky smile "no fuss at all actually!"

Elphaba looked shocked "Wow, they must _really_ like you" she said with awe "you should babysit more often!"

"I'd love to!" Elsa said with a smile

...

"Let it go, let it go; can't hold it back anymore" Elsa sang as she baked cookies; unknown to Elsa, Elphaba was listening from the door "Let it go, let it go; turn away and slam the door!" she twirled as she sang and caught a glimpse of Elphaba leaning on the door frame "Oh my gosh! how long have you been there?" Elsa asked, her cheeks starting to burn

"Not long" Elphaba said with a smile "you have a lovely voice, by the way"

Elsa's cheeks burned a little hotter "You think?"

Elphaba sashayed past Elsa and into the kitchen, picking up the wooden spoon on the bench "I know so. Now, how can I help?"

"Well for starters" Elsa said, grabbing the spoon off Elphaba "Now you have to sing!" she finished with a cheeky grin

"And why's that?"

"Because, I didn't know you were there when I sang, so it's not fair!" Elsa said, not backing down

"Oz! fine" she began "these better be some dammed good cookies!" Elphaba breathed in deeply and a rush of nerves flowed through her, she wasn't exactly one for performing "I'd sooner buy, defying gravity; kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity; an-"

"Hi defying gravity; I'm dad" Oscar said with a snicker as he passed through the kitchen

As soon as he left Elsa let out a giggle "Oz! dad's are lame" Elphaba said smiling and shaking her head "Now" she said retrieving the spoon back from Elsa "Lets bake!"

...

_Knock knock knock_

"I'll get it!" Elphaba said in a half jog to the door, she opened it and saw a red headed girl with pigtails standing in the doorway, she noted how alike Dorothy she looked

"Hi, um, I know this is probably a long shot, but have you by chance seen a lean, tall woman with blonde hair in an updo around here?" Elphaba smiled warmly at the girl as she stuttered over a few words

"Do you mean Elsa?"

"Yes! that's her! do you happen to know where she is?" the girl said, almost in desperation

"Anna?" Elsa said walking up to the door "What are you doing here? how did you find me?"

"Elsa; you're my sister! of course I was going to come find you!" Anna said, looking a little hurt "I met a guy named Kristoff; he sells ice for a living! anyway, he told me that the storm was coming from the north mountain and he took me there, steep as hell just by the way, then woopsie daisies, clumsy me; trips and falls down the mountain after we _finally_ reach the peak" she stopped and took a breath then screwed up her brow "Where is he anyway?" she asked turning her head behind her "Kristoff! Kristo- oh! there you are" she said with a shy smile as the man came into sight

"Would you two like to come in?" Elphaba asked the pair

"Oh, um, no it's alright; we wouldn't want to impose"

Elsa rolled her eyes "It's a little too late for that!"

"It's no trouble at all" Elphaba said with a smile "We have the room, and it looks like there's some unresolved issues here that need to be worked out" she ran between the two and pushed them through the door "Now, in in in!"

**Oz! can you tell my brains not really working? haha, well I hope you liked the chapter regardless; please don't forget to read and review xo**


	4. Carrots

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Aw! you're so kind! I had a good day today if that helps? :D the dad joke was actually a text post I saw on tumblr and was like "I must incorporate that into a fan fiction!" I'm such an idiot ^.^**

**Lunar Sunsets: Tiny humans make everybody's day better ^.^ hahaha thanks, although you already knew I was planning on working it in somewhere ;) do you mean you want them to be your babies or you want to name your babies after them? lol**

**I love my sociology teacher because he gave us such a long deadline for our work and it means I can write fan fiction in class! :D not all of this was written in class, but some of it was :3 hope you enjoy;**

"Now" Elphaba began "I want you two to sit down and talk. I'll take Kristoff into the other room so you two have some privacy" Elphaba exited shortly after and, after some hesitation, Kristoff followed.

...

"So, how do you know Elsa and Anna?" Elphaba asked the man who was sitting awkwardly at the dining table while she fetched some of the cookies from the kitchen

"Uh, I actually don't know Elsa; well, I do, but only as the queen" Kristoff begun "and as for Anna" he said widening his eyes a little and going a little red in the cheeks "We're, uh, business partners"

"Oh, come on!" Elphaba said with a cheeky grin "There is _so_ much more going on than business!"

"No, I'm serious" Kristoff said "she's engaged to another man"

"Doesn't stop you having feelings though" Elphaba said, remembering how her and Fiyero had started off "besides, by the looks of things; she's not very committed to this man"

"Well, they had just met" Kristoff said with a chuckle

"Oh! trust me, those relationships never work out" she said, laughing at the memory of when Glinda had told her she was going to marry Fiyero

"What about you?" Kristoff asked "how did you meet Elsa? by the sound of what Anna was telling me, she isn't one for letting people in"

"I found her lying in the grass under snowy mountain with a little snow man" Elphaba began

"Olaf?" Kristoff questioned "He was with us for a while but then ran off and we had no idea where he went!"

"Well, he's in the freezer now" Elphaba said pointing behind her with her thumb

Kristoff stood and made his way to the freezer, he lay his hand on the handle "May I?" he asked, turning to Elphaba

"Go ahead" Elphaba said with a smile

Kristoff pushed the handle till the freezer clanged open "Oh, hey Sven!"

...

"Why did you come find me?" Elsa asked after a period of silence

"You're my sister! of course I came to find you" Anna couldn't figure out why Elsa was being so defensive still, it wasn't like she didn't know about her powers anymore

"Anna, I'm dangerous, you have to leave"

"But not dangerous to the people who live here?"

"They're powerful too! well, Elphaba is anyway... and the triplets"

Anna looked her sister in the eye "So if I had powers, you wouldn't shut me out?"

"What do y-" Elsa fell silent as a beam of light emmitted from Anna's finger, she twirled it around and around and the room grew warmer "Anna, H-how?"

"You find out a lot about yourself when you're on your own for ten years"

...

Brr was returning from his afternoon walk in the forest "Oh, hello there!" he said as he spotted a reindeer outside of the castle, the reindeer stared at him weirdly but gave no response "Oh, Oz! can you not speak?" Brr asked "I was supposed to not speak; but then Misses Elphaba and Mister Fiyero saved me from the mean humans and then I could talk but I was afraid of everything because of a shadow man but then I met Misses Elphaba's and Mister Fiyero's tiny humans and I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to them because I love them and then the shadow man tried to hurt them but then I roared and he went away and I'm not afraid anymore!" Brr stopped to take a breath and the reindeer looked at him with wide eyes "aaaaanyway" Brr continued "Misses Elphaba taught me a spell to use on animals who can't speak; you'll be back to speaking in no time!" Brr beamed before starting to mumble the spell under his breath, when he finished he looked up at the reindeer "So? try and speak!"

"Do you have any carrots?"

**Short again, oops :o oh well :) hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, don't forget to read and review! xo**


	5. Project

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Aw thank you! :3 yeah, I think she's enjoying the tables being turned hehe**

**Lunar Sunsets: He is amazing! one of my two favourite teachers hehe. I fangirl with my other favourite teacher over Jemma Rix :P OMO I just had a vision of you cradling Oscar and laughed for about ten minutes! yes Brr would be a very odd name for a baby! lol**

**Doglover645: Yes he can lol :) thank you!**

**I'm at my friends house so this is a little rushed sorry **

"Miss Elphaba, Miss Elphaba, Miss Elphaba!" Brr repeated running through the castle hallways

"What Brr? What is it?" Elphaba asked emerging from the kitchen

"Oh, Miss Elphaba! do you remember when you taught me that spell? the one that makes animals speak? well there was this animal outside, I don't know exactly what it was, but he couldn't talk but then I did the spell and then it worked and he spoke to me and then he asked for some carrots, so do you have any carrots?"

"Carrots?" Kristoff asked from the door, he narrowed his eyes in curiosity and walked to the front door where he had left Sven

"Kristoff!"

"Holy mother of ice!"

...

"And these are the tiny humans" Brr said to Sven, after finding the reindeer tied up outside Elphaba had been outraged and insisted that he be let inside

"Woah!" Sven began "why are they so tiny?"

"All humans start out this way" Brr assured his new friend

Elphaba and Elsa stood at the door giggling as the they watched the conversation between the two animals, the triplets were stirred by the noise and woke up

"Brr!" Melena giggled, standing and climbing onto his back, wrapping her arms around his neck "I missed you" she said closing her eyes and snuggling into the lion

"But you saw me just before you went to sleep" Brr reminded her

"But you weren't in my dreams!"

Liir looked up at Sven "Brr, who is this?"

Sven looked down at the tiny humans "Hi! I'm Sven! I like carrots!"

Liir giggled and wrapped his arms around Sven's neck, giving a small cackle as the reindeer lifted him off the ground "I love you Sven!"

...

"So you're Elsa's sister?" Glinda asked, sitting beside the red head in the living room

"Yup" Anna replied "although you'd never guess it"

Glinda was unsure if Anna was referring to their physical difference or their relationship, maybe both "And you and Kristoff? you're together?"

Anna's cheeks reddened and her eyes widened "Oh! no no no, Kristoff and I are just business partners"

Glinda raised her eyebrow at the young girl "Sure you are!" she giggled

"No, it's true!" Anna said, her cheeks began burning a little more "Well, maybe I do like him" she added "but I don't think he see's me that way, plus I'm engaged"

"Really?" Glinda asked, a little shocked "How long have the two of you been together?"

"Uh, three days"

Glinda giggled some more "Oh sweety" she began "you can't marry a man you just met! Oz, I remember when Fifi and I were engaged!"

"You and Fiyero?"

"Yeah, what's worse is I told Elphie that I was going to marry him after only knowing him a day and I ended up falling for the awkward boy! who would of thought!"

Anna stopped and stared into space as she thought about how similar her and Glinda were "Glinda" she began "could you help me get Kristoff's attention?"

Glinda gasped "You can be my new project!" she said beaming

**Ugh! short again! I swear I'm so bad at writing worthwhile length chapters lol, hope you liked it anyway. Don't forget to read and review xo**


	6. Polar opposites

**Lunar Sunsets: Oh okay, I've never watched that lol :P **

**The Wizard Of Wicked: ****Oh stahp hehehe, good book? I've heard talk about it but never read it myself. I had a little laugh when I was writing that line to be honest hehe.**

**If you guys haven't noticed; all my stories so far are on the same timeline :) I might change that later but I just thought it'd be easier for people to understand some references if I made it clearer :D on with the story;  
**

"Ladies and Gentleman" Glinda said in an announcer voice, jumping through the living room door "I present to you; Princess Anna of Arendelle!" Anna walked through the door and gave an awkward smile her hair hung in loose curls around her face and she had bold eyelashes and her lips were glossed natural pink

Everybody in the room sat, gawking at the young princess "Anna, you look-" Elsa began

"Stunning!" Kristoff said interrupting her, his eyes were the widest out of everybody's and Anna gave a little giggle "Oh, did I just- did I actually say- out loud?" Kristoff asked, his eyes wider and searching quickly around the room

"I- uh- just realized that there's something that needs to be done and it requires you, you, you and you, you and you two" she said pointing to everyone but Kristoff and Anna, Elphaba let out a small giggle; Glinda was worse at this than she had been trying to get her and Boq together.

They all filed out and as the door shut Kristoff and Anna looked at each other awkwardly "I'm sorry about that" Kristoff said "I mean not that you're not stunning- because you are- it's just sometimes my brain and my mouth don't connect- but you are- you do look very-"

"Kristoff!" Anna said stopping him in his ramble "thank you" she said with a little giggle, Kristoff looked at his feet and blushed "Kristoff, we need t- well at least I nee- well you could to but probably no-" she stopped herself as she heard a chuckle from Kristoff, realizing that she had been rambling too "what I'm trying to say is, you were right; I don't know what love is, well, at least I didn't" the pair looked into ea h others eyes as she continued "Kristoff, when we first met I thought you were a smelly, lonely ice packer"

Kristoff was taken aback "Uh, thanks..."

"Oh! no no no, let me continue!" Anna said realizing what she had just said "the more time I spend with you the more I realize how wrong I was. Every second I'm with you I grow more and more fond of you" she stopped and tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear "I know that this is probably one sided but" she gulped as if trying to swallow her fear "I think I'm falling in love with you"

Kristoff said nothing, he simply wrapped his arm around her waist, pulled her in and kissed her "Still think it's one sided?" he said with a chuckle, looking deeply into her eyes "Wait, what about Hans?" he asked suddenly remembering her engagement

Anna lowered her eyes "You can't fall in love with somebody you just met" she said faintly "if it's true for me then it's true for him"

...

"Elsa we need t-" Anna stopped as her eyes caught sight of the triplets ice skating

"They're adorable, aren't they?" Elsa said, turning to her sister and smiling

"They really are" Anna agreed, keeping her eyes on the children "they remind me of us when we were little" she added, turning to Elsa

Elsa smiled softly "I'm sorry for cutting you out Anna, but surely you understand why I did it now?"

"You were scared" Anna replied "but it's okay now, right?"

"I- I don't know Anna" Elsa said looking back at her feet "Even though you know about me and my powers, and even though you have powers; it doesn't make it safer, in fact if anything it makes it more dangerous"

"Why's that?" Anna asked with saddened eyes

"Anna, we're polar opposites! you know what happens when hot and cold mixes"

"What happens?" asked a voice from the door, Elsa had told Oscar to fetch him after making the small ice rink for the triplets, it would be cold enough in here for him and she missed him

"Oh, nothing, don't worry" Elsa said, Olaf had told her about his dreams of summer and she didn't want to shatter them

"No. Tell me, I wanna know!" Olaf said, this was the first time the girls had seen Olaf be serious

"Heat melts ice" Elsa regretted saying it as soon as it came out of her mouth

Olaf looked up at Elsa and Anna "You mean, I'll never get to see summer?"

**Don't forget to read and review xo**


	7. Ice

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Good point, there'll sort of be some Oscar/The triplets in this but it's hard to fit it in at this point. It's Kristanna by the way :) **

**Doglover645: I didn't even think of killing off Olaf**

**So, this is going to be sad and yeah;**

"Anna, what's wrong" Kristoff asked banging on her door, she had run out of the ballroom in tears and he was worried

"Just go away, Kristoff!" if Elsa had taught her anything; it was how to shut people out

"Anna, please, I'm worried abo-"

"I said; go away!" Kristoff sunk to the floor, his head on the door and his shoulders beginning to heave with sobs

Elphaba rounded the corner and saw him on the ground "What's wrong? what happened?"

"I don't know, she ran out of the ballroom crying and she won't tell me what's wrong"

Elphaba remembered Elsa saying she planned to make an ice rink for the triplets in the ballroom and rushed over to investigate

...

"Elsa, what in Oz?" Elphaba said bursting through the ballroom doors, the entire room had been frozen solid, Elsa was hunched over in a ball in the corner and the triplets were crying, their skin turning blue from the intense cold. Oscar ran in and scooped the children off the floor, carrying them out to the garden where it was warm, Elphaba had bumped into him on her way to the ballroom and asked him to take care of them.

"I'm so sorry" Elsa cried "I didn't mean it, I just- I hurt her again" she said, tears streaming down her face "I didn't want to hurt her!"

Elphaba began to shiver as the cold intensified "Elsa, who did you hurt? was it Anna?"

Elsa nodded slowly "She has powers too, powers of heat, we're polar opposites, and I told her- I told her it'd be too dangerous for us to be around each other. I just want her to be safe!" she threw her hands up in frustration, releasing some of her power as she did so. When Elsa looked up she saw Elphaba clutching her heart, she stood and ran over to Elphaba laying her hands on her shoulders "Elphaba! please, no" tears were falling down Elsa's cheeks, Elphaba fell to the floor, her hair turning white and her lips turning blue "Somebody, please, help!"

Fiyero came running into the room "Fae!" he screamed, running to her and scooping her up "her skin is freezing cold. What happened?"

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry" was all that Elsa could say, tears still streaming down her face

"I need to get her out of here" Fiyero said, noticing how cold the room was "I'll take her to the doctor he'll know what to do"

...

Elphaba lay in the hospital bed with Fiyero sitting beside her "Fae, please; please wake up!"

There was a knock on the door "Can we come in?" Anna asked, after finding out about Elphaba she had agreed to come out of her room

"Of course you can" he said with a weak smile

"Any news?" Kristoff asked

"No, the doctor said that he's never seen magic like this" Fiyero replied, not taking his eyes off Elphaba

The noise of the door creaking open was heard and they all turned to see Elsa in the doorway "What are you doing here?" Anna asked bitterly

"I- I wanted to come to apologies" Elsa said faintly "and to see if Elphaba was alright"

Fiyero gave her a soft smile "It's alright, you can come in"

"No! it's not alright!"

"Anna, just leave it!" Kristoff called after the red head

"No! she needs to hear this!" Anna yelled "you know what Elsa? You go around saying that we can't be around each other because it's too dangerous, because you're scared" the room began to heat up "but you know what? the only dangerous thing is your fear!" beams of heat flew from Anna's hands towards Elsa, her hair changed to the deep brown her mothers had been and Elsa fell to the floor with a last "I'm sorry"

**Oh my Oz! I feel like this chapter is seriously so bad, so I'm sorry but.. yeah D: don't forget to read and review xo**


	8. Worth a try

**Guest: Yeah she does :) Elsa's hair is platinum blonde due to her ice powers so I was thinking what if Anna's is red because she has fire powers? I mean their parent's both had brunette hair**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: We don't need no love experts :P**

**Lunar Sunsets: Here you go sweets, put you out of your misery :) not as bad as one of the fan fics I love; I got to the last chapter they wrote and it was a cliffhanger but the last time they updated was like 2008 D:**

**So yeah; hopefully this is a better chapter :) Enjoy!**

"I-I didn't mean to" Anna said as she saw her sister laying in a hospital bed beside Elphaba, she buried herself into Kristoff's chest and wept

The doctor walked in and Kristoff was the first one to speak up "Anything?" he asked

"It seems like this young lady has been stripped of her powers" he said motioning to Elsa "unfortunately, powers to a magical being are just as important as a heart to a non magical being for survival"

"I- killed her?" Anna asked with a horrified look on her face before weeping once again

"She isn't dead, nor is she alive; I'm sorry but I have no idea how to cure this" he said before walking out of the room again

"Anna, shhhh shhhh calm down" Kristoff said stroking her hair

"_Calm down?_ Kristoff, I killed my sister!" Anna cried staring into Kristoff's eyes helplessly

"You heard the doctor she's no-"

"She's not alive either!" Anna shouted

There was a knock at the door and Oscar popped his head around "Hey, how's everything going?"

"Not the best" Kristoff answered

"Oh, I'm sorry" Oscar said, his voice full of sympathy "hey, do you think I could bring the triplets in? they're missing their mummy"

"Of course of course" Anna said wiping her eyes "they need to see their mother"

The triplets walked in and made their way over to Elphaba's bed "Mummy?" Melena asked looking at the motionless body in the bed

"Mummy, you have to wake up!" Liir said "Daddy's crying! you're making Daddy sad Mummy!"

Anna, Kristoff and Oscar all watched the scene, tears forming in their eyes. Dorothy climbed onto the seat beside the bed then onto the bed itself, she sat on her mothers stomach and looked at her mothers face "Mummy, why are you sleeping? it's day time! you're not supposed to sleep in day time!" Dorothy kept her eyes on her mothers face, tears were beginning to fall down her own "Mummy, please, wake up!" she wept, lying on Elphaba's chest

Elphaba's hair began to turn black again and her lips and skin returned to their regular shade "D-Dorothy?"

"Mummy!" Dorothy said with glee wrapping her arms around her mothers neck "you listened to me! you woke up!"

"It's an Oz-dammed miracle!" Oscar chuckled, he ran out of the door shouting "Fiyero! Fiyero, come here quick!"

Elphaba turned to see Melena and Liir also by her side "I'm sorry for scaring you" she choked "how about you all come up here with me and give me a hug!" they obeyed, using the same technique Dorothy had to get onto the bed and then wrapping their arms around their mother

"Fae!" Fiyero cried with relief from the door, he ran over to Elphaba and joined in the embrace "never do that to me again!"

"Daddy, you're squishing me!" Liir said from under Fiyero

"I don't care" Fiyero said with a chuckle squeezing tighter and sending the triplets into a fit of giggles

...

Elphaba looked at Elsa's lifeless body in the hospital bed, Anna was told she needed some rest and Kristoff had gone with her, a tear ran down Elphaba's cheek "Why does magic have to take away people I love?" she took Elsa's hand in hers "I already lost my sister, my mother and Dorothy" Elphaba sobbed "Please, please don't go too" she suddenly got an idea and raced to her room grabbing the Grimmerie and flipped to the last page, it wasn't a spell that stripped Elsa's powers but it was still worth a try.

...

"Are you sure this will work?" Anna asked, the Grimmerie clutched in her hands

"No" Elphaba answered honestly "but right now, it's the only thing that_ could_ work"

Anna took a deep breath then began chanting "Tuo deniard rewop eht dna teem eci dna erif!" she looked over to her sister, nothing had happened. Anna began to sob "Elsa, I'm so so sorry, you were right; it's too dangerous for us to be around each other, I should of listened! I'm sorry" Anna lay on Elsa's chest weeping, as a tear found it's way onto her sisters skin Anna felt her chest begin to rise

**Dun dun dun! hehehe don't forget to read and review xo**


	9. See you later

**This is going to be a short chapter, sorry. Oh and it's the last chapter so... :)**

**Lunar Sunsets: I'm guessing you have realised how I make them reverse spells? :P Ah! I don't know all these references! lol!**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Oh shush, it's just something I do :o and yeah that moment was quite adorable! :D**

"A-Anna?" Elsa said groggily

"Elsa! Oh thank Oz!" Anna said wrapping her arms around Elsa's neck

Elsa chuckled "Oz?" she asked "picking up the lingo are we?"

"It's so good to have you back!" Anna said beaming, her smile falling as she came to a realization "But- uh- I understand now that we can't be around each other" she said, her eyes falling to her feet

"Are you kidding me?" Elsa begun "Anna, without your love I would of died!"

"Without me you wouldn't of been in that situation" Anna quickly reminded her

"Anna, look at me!" Elsa said placing her hands on both sides of her sisters face so that she'd face her "I am never loosing you again!" Anna half laughed and half cried wrapping her arms around her sister

...

"Do you have to go?" Elphaba asked Elsa as she prepared to return to Arendelle

"Unfortunately, yes" Elsa said "my people need me as their ruler" she stopped for a while and looked into Elphaba's eyes "I'll never forget you" she said with a warm smile

"You won't have to" Elphaba said sternly "because you're coming back whether you like it or not!" she smiled at her new friend "I think Brr would die if he never saw Sven again" she said with a giggle

The triplets came running up to Elsa "Lisa, Lisa! you can't leave without Loaf!"

"Loaf?" Elsa questioned, a disfigured almost melted snowman walked around the corner "Olaf! oh, don't worry kids, I'd never forget him"

she twirled her hand and Olaf was reassembled and a cloud of snow appeared above his head "My own personal flurry!" Olaf said ecstatically

"We have to go now Olaf" Elsa said to the small snowman

Olaf turned and faced everyone who had gathered around "See you later!" he said with a happy smile

They all packed into Oscars balloon to return to Arendelle, the last thing the Ozians heard was;

"Hey Sven!"

"Hey Olaf!"

"Aaaaaaaah!"

**I feel like I need to add another chapter to this just so it's ten (I have an OCD thing hehe) so, I hope you guys enjoyed this story :D don't forget to review xo (there! is that better? :P)**


End file.
